


decorated emergency

by harrapunzel



Series: decorated emergency [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Firefighter Louis, Happy Ending, I can't write smut to save my life sorry, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Nurse Harry, Oral Sex, Paramedic Louis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimjobs, Top Harry, lol, marriage kink, this is all very dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrapunzel/pseuds/harrapunzel
Summary: So what if they kissed once. It was the end of a shift that had seemed to drag on for twelve days instead of twelve hours. Their doctor was slow and felt the need to transfer every single patient, putting more work on every member of staff. Harry was stressed. Louis was the one who crowded him up against the door in the break room. It was Louis' fault, he was always pulling shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 8/9/18: hey guys i hate the ending it’s silly but i figure i should leave it up bc ppl seem to enjoy it thank u guys for reading and not bullying me 
> 
> ok hi before anyone says anything i was already 8k in before i found [fire for a heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975922/chapters/15898768) and yes i realize how similar it is what with louis being a medic/firefighter and harry working in the er. so read that ok.
> 
> idk how this got so long also i'm too embarrassed to ask anyone to beta so if it reads weird or is just awful then that's my own fault and don't say anything about my pun of a title
> 
> everything in here is just stuff i picked up working in an er for two years, don't yell at me if you're a doctor and notice something wrong or if you do stuff different at your hospital
> 
> [rrystyls](http://rrystyls.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> and if u would take a second to [reblog it on tumblr](http://rrystyls.tumblr.com/post/153720083363/decorated-emergency-by-harrapunzel-10k-11so) i would super appreciate it !!!

"Code blue's at the back door," Niall calls to Harry.

It's hour eleven. Harry closes his eyes and presses his palms to the backs of his eyelids for a few seconds. That's all he has.

When Harry hears the doors of the ambulance bay open, he's back on his feet in an instant and rushing from where he was sat catching up on charts at the nurse's station over to the room where his ER staff await the gurney.

It's a count of "1, 2, 3!" and the EMTs slide the 68 year old man from the gurney over onto the bed and move out of the already cramped room as Niall begins chest compressions. Paramedic Tomlinson is telling Dr. Payne how they found the patient, what the situation is. The staff is moving about in an orchestrated frenzy while EMS watches on from the hallway.

Niall is making eye contact with Harry and offers a slight shake of his head that could have been mistaken for a twitch.

Dr. Payne calls for a time of death ten minutes later. 0516.

/

"Did you see the waiting room on your way in?" Niall looks from his cereal to watch Harry shove his bag into his locker.

Harry sighs out through his nose and nods his head one time, shutting his locker with a clink of metal on metal. "Another day in paradise, my friend. Gonna be a good night." He reaches out to ruffle Niall's hair.

Niall only groans.

On his way out of the break room, he's stopped twice by patients asking him when the doctor will be in to see them. It's an "I'll go check with your nurse" and a smile and he's off to the nurse's station.

"Hey, Styles!" Tomlinson is spinning in _his_ chair, taking a bite of _his_ emergency Kit Kat bar that he had to have gotten out of _his_ bottom drawer. Harry makes a mental note to call the fire chief about his klepto paramedic.

"I do believe you're in the wrong building. Firehouse is about three miles down the road," Harry says, setting his water bottle down on the desk behind Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes and tosses the candy bar next to Harry's water. "Quiet, you. Doing a transfer."

Niall snickers as he walks by but doesn't say a word. He knows what's good for him, apparently.

"Really? Doesn't look like you're doing much of anything." Harry uses his knee to nudge at Louis' thigh. "Get out of my chair."

Louis has his mouth open to reply but that's when a nurse falls into the seat next to him. He holds up his index finger to Harry as he turns his attention to the nurse and she begins giving report on the patient he's supposed to be transferring. Louis' EMT is hanging around Niall's desk, saying something that makes him cackle. Harry looks off like he's on The Office.

/

Overall, it's an okay shift. More coughs and runny noses than actual emergencies so no more transfers which means no more Tomlinson.

Good.

Harry meets Niall at the diner down the road for breakfast like they do every week after their Friday. His Bloody Mary is already there waiting for him when he slides into the booth across from Niall who's sipping from a Heineken bottle. Average.

"Any plans?" Niall asks without looking at Harry, winking at the waitress as she goes by.

"Not really. Need to go shopping. Might visit my mum." He watches a few cops drop into a booth across the room and shrugs his shoulders.

"Come over to mine Friday night, having a barbecue," Niall says, pushing his beer bottle aside as the waitress approaches with their usuals, sliding the plates onto the table in front of them.

"Who's gonna be there?" Harry digs into his omelette straight away.

"A few mates, some people from work, not Gina though, I know how you hate Gina."

Harry nods his head as he chews. "Yeah, yeah, sounds good. I think I will."

/

Pulling up in front of Niall's house Friday night, it seems it's not just "a few mates" he's invited over, but more likely half the town. Nearly the whole block is full of cars. Harry should have stayed at home with his cat.

As it is, though, Harry got dressed for this, and since he's rarely in anything other than sweats or scrubs, he gets out of the car and treks up the hill to Niall's house.

It's only a few beats after ringing the doorbell that the door is swinging open and Niall is looking him over with a grin and pulling him into a crushing hug. "You made it!"

Harry can't help but laugh, squeezing Niall in return. "I said I'd come!"

Niall pulls him inside and uses the side of his boot to nudge the door shut. Looking around, it's a mostly familiar group of people. People he recognizes from Niall's college photos on Facebook, people from the firehouse, and their own workmates mixed in with people he really doesn't recognize at all.

"Let's get you a drink then," Niall has a hand on Harry's lower back, ushering him through the living room and into the kitchen. He pours a margarita for Harry from a blender full of the green mixture and pushes it into his hands. "Drink up!"

Harry takes a sip and can't help but screw his face up. "Bit heavy on the tequila there, Nialler."

Niall only barks out a laugh in response and turns to make his way outside through the sliding glass door. He leaves it open behind him so Harry gets the hint that he was expected to follow.

As he steps outside, he takes a look around. The sun's going down and there are fairy lights strewn up along the fence, groups of people scattered around the yard. He's surprised to find Dr. Payne on the grill and heads his way instead of following Niall over to one of the groups of people he doesn't recognize.

"Well if it isn't my favorite charge nurse!" Liam calls as his eyes fall on Harry.

Harry curtsies playfully and meets him at the grill. "Hey, how are you?"

Liam turns over some burgers and shrugs. "I'm good, just thought I'd come out and have some fun before heading over to India. Got tricked into manning the grill though and I've got to head home in a few. Early flight." He offers the spatula Harry's way and tilts his head, pulling puppy dog eyes.

Harry laughs and is about to respond when none other than paramedic Tomlinson cuts in and takes the spatula from Liam's hands.

"As if I'm going to stand by and let this one ruin all of the food," Louis is gesturing towards Harry and Liam's expression is a weird combination of both confusion and relief.

Annoyance takes over Harry's countenance as he looks Louis over. Niall didn't invite Gina but invited Louis? He'd much rather Gina be here barking orders over his shoulder.

Liam looks between the both of them and raises his brows after a few beats of silence. "And with that, I'm off!" He gets out of there as quickly as he can, Harry waving him off.

When Harry's eyes fall upon Louis, he isn't even looking at him. He's whistling and shuffling burger patties around the grill.

"Must you be so rude?" Harry says to the side of Louis' head.

Louis gives Harry a double take and brings his hand up to his chest. "Oh jeez," he exclaims in mock surprise. "Forgot you were there!"

Harry only rolls his eyes and turns to head over to Niall, figuring he'll take his chance with strangers. Couldn't be worse, really, could it. His margarita is finished by the time he makes it to the group.

As time goes on, drink after drink is being pushed into his hand by Niall's friend Nick. Nate? Newt? Nick. Yeah, Nick. Harry's drunk.

Nick-Nate-Newt is funny in an I Know I'm Funny kind of way but he has his arm around Harry and he's kind of cute, so. He's telling the story of how he and Niall met in college, on his radio show. Apparently he had students on the show to play live every Friday night and when Niall went to play, a guitar string snapped and he cursed it out live on the air.

Harry is snorting out a laugh because he can imagine that so clearly. Well, kind of clearly. Nothing is very clear right now.

"I had to promise his boss I'd clean the studio for free for the rest of the semester so Grimshaw could keep his job!" Niall is nearly shouting, louder with a few drinks in him.

Nick's eyes fall onto Harry with a smile, glancing down to his empty glass. "Y'need a refill, love?"

Harry's eyes wander to his glass, shaking the ice around. "Hm, no. Don't think so. Do need a wee, though. Need a wee real bad." He pushes his glass into Nick's hand and turns away, stumbling only a little bit as he makes his way inside.

Nick calls after him, an "I miss you already!" that he doesn't acknowledge.

The bright light of the kitchen hurts Harry's eyes until they adjust and as he walks through the living room, he finds that the place has mostly cleared out. Louis' EMT who hangs around Niall's desk, Zayn, he thinks, nods at him from behind a cloud of smoke on the couch.

Harry feels like he's going to piss himself by the time he gets into the bathroom and he's groaning with relief as he's finally free to go.

That's when the door is slamming open and Harry is shrieking in surprise, turning his body in an attempt to shield himself from whoever walked in. "Pissing here!" He calls, annoyed.

The only response he receives is a snicker and a brush of knuckles across his arse that makes him squeak.

Louis moves over to the shower and unzips, pissing into the tub. "Not the only one who needs a piss, Styles."

Harry finishes and does his jeans up before moving to the sink, washing his hands as quickly as possible. "You're such a little shit."

"Oh yeah?" Louis is looking over his shoulder to eye Harry. "Saw you falling in love with Nick Grimshaw out there and let me tell you, he's more annoying than I could ever be."

Harry's ears prickle with interest. "Jealous then?" He grabs the hand towel and maybe takes his time drying his hands. Maybe.

Louis zips up and turns to Harry, his nose scrunched as he moves across the floor, crowding into Harry's space to use the sink.

"Of Nick Grimshaw? Never in my life. I'd rather die," Louis says, but even with everything blurry around the edges, Harry catches the twitch of Louis' jaw.

That's all he needs before he's on his way out of the bathroom, tossing the towel at Louis' head and leaving the door open behind him. He grabs a bottle of water on his way through the kitchen and bumps Nick's hip as he finds his place back at his side. Nick smiles at him and continues telling his story. Something about someone doing something somewhere. Harry thinks he laughs at all of the right spots. If he doesn't, no one calls him out on it, and he doesn't particularly care anyway.

When Nick asks Harry to go back to his, he goes. If Harry is intertwining their fingers while he makes eye contact with Louis on their way out the door, then that's just a coincidence.

/

Harry is sitting next to Niall at the tech desk, watching a Dr. Pimple Popper video. It's a slow night, they haven't had a new patient in hours.

Louis and an EMT Harry didn't recognize were in a room, getting a patient with an open tib fib fracture ready for transfer to a trauma center.

Out of nowhere, "You and Nick then?"

Harry turns his head away from the steatocystomas to look at Niall. "I don't think so. He's nice, but," he shrugs in lieu of finishing the sentence.

And he's being honest. Nick is nice. After the barbecue, they'd gone back to Nick's and he'd fallen into a dead sleep immediately after Harry blew him so he got an Uber home. He took him to dinner the next week as an apology.

"I invited all the gay dudes I knew and you had to gravitate towards the arsiest one," Niall shakes his head, grimacing when fluid is shooting out on the computer screen.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Niall takes a quick glance down the hall then back to Harry and shrugs his shoulders. "You never really talk about anyone who isn't your cat so I thought I'd play baby Cupid."

Harry thinks he and Argus do just fine on their own, thank you very much.

Harry reaches over to smack Niall's hand. "You're the arsiest."

Niall doesn't respond and Harry isn't actually that angry so they both just turn their attention back to the video. The transfer crew come rolling the gurney down the hall after a few minutes and Harry very pointedly does not look away from the computer screen, even when he feels Louis' eyes on him.

He doesn't really get it. He'd trained Louis when he needed to get his ER hours and he was an annoying little shit the whole time. He would pretend he couldn't hear what Harry was saying and he made Harry show him how to get an IV started at least three times a shift and when they had a child as a patient, he would try to make them laugh but mostly at Harry's expense and he would always slip notes into Harry's locker talking about his arse or once just "nice weather we're having" and the one time he was invited out to breakfast, he ordered a bunch of food that he didn't even eat and left before the bill came, leaving it for Harry to pay.

So what if they kissed once. It was the end of a shift that had seemed to drag on for twelve days instead of twelve hours. Their doctor was slow and felt the need to transfer every single patient, putting more work on every member of staff. Harry was stressed. Louis was the one who crowded him up against the door in the break room. It was Louis' fault, he was always pulling shit.

Perrie from registration wanders back to the tech desk, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "Out of ten." She says, nodding her head in the direction of the transfer crew.

"Zero. Negative twelve," Harry mumbles.

Perrie raises her brows, and sighs, falling silent for a few moments until she perks up. "Oh yeah, I've got a shortness of breath in the waiting room."

/

Harry doesn't see paramedic Tomlinson for a while. Like, not that he sees him every day or that he cares or anything, it's just. His emergency Kit Kat bar doesn't usually last more than two weeks and it's still there, in his bottom drawer, next to his slinky.

When an obstetrics nurse has to be called down to the ER to check on a pregnant patient who'd taken a fall, Harry remembers something Louis mentioned about his mum working in women's care.

When the nurse comes through wheeling a monitor and stopping to talk with the pregnant patient's nurse, Harry eyes her. He squints in an attempt to read her name badge from where he sits yards away. She kind of looks like Louis. She looks like a mum, at least. Harry takes his chances.

He gets up from his chair when she starts down the hall again and jogs to catch up to her. "Hi, excuse me."

She looks over to him with kind eyes, a pair you'd only guess belonged to someone who worked with babies. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, um," she watches him expectantly, "are you Louis' mum? He's a paramedic... Comes in here a lot. I haven't seen him in a while so I just wanted to. Um."

"You've got the right woman!" She says brightly, then she's giving Harry a look over and her eyes flash with recognition or something else Harry doesn't want to think about. "He's been out for a while. Should be back at it next week. Had to have an emergency appendectomy. Little brat thought he was invincible." She reaches out to pat Harry's shoulder and her tone of voice goes a bit softer. "He's fine, love. Got his baby sisters at his beck and call." And she's off down the hall, slipping into the patient's room.

"What just happened," he whispers to himself, standing there looking stupid until he's called into a room to place a catheter.

/

Louis doesn't let him live it down.

Harry thinks it'll be easy for him to get a new job at a nice hospital outside of Louis' district so he never has to see him again.

Harry's currently sat with his head against his desk as Louis, who claims to only be at the hospital to bring his mum lunch, pokes the back of his neck.

"You missed me, huh? So much you _asked my mum_ about me," Louis says from somewhere above him. Harry guesses that if he looked, Louis would be smirking.

"Speaking of, doesn't she work in a completely different department? Why are you here?" Harry does look up then, lifting his head away from the desk. He's sure his cheek is red.

Louis isn't in uniform, isn't meant to be back to work for another few days now. He looks rested. His hair looks soft and the blue of his eyes are bright while his dark jeans cling to his thick thighs.

Louis sounds less teasing and more gentle when he answers. "Well, she told me that you'd asked about me and I just thought I'd drop by to ease your nerves, show you that I'm actually alive and in one piece."

Harry spots Niall giving a few nurses pointed looks and gesturing towards he and Louis. Huh.

Harry pretends to busy himself with something on his computer and neither of them say anything as Louis goes into the bottom drawer and takes Harry's Kit Kat.

/

Harry is laying on the couch, half asleep, watching Bucky and Cap fight on his TV screen with Argus curled up on his belly when he's startled by a knock at the door.

He waits for whoever it is to go away. He doesn't want to buy any. He doesn't have a minute to talk about our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. He doesn't care if the tree in his front yard is hanging two inches over the fence line into his neighbor's yard.

They knock again.

Harry gently eases Argus off of him and onto the couch cushion, groaning when he gets up, bending to crack his back.

He's ready to tell whoever it is to go the hell away when he swings open the door, but when he finds Louis Tomlinson standing there with a bouquet of carnations in hand, his mouth snaps shut.

"Hi," Louis says, urging the flowers in Harry's direction.

Harry looks at the flowers then back to Louis' face, wary as he takes the bouquet. "Hi?"

Louis laughs awkwardly and reaches back to scratch at his neck. "I, um," is all he says.

"'Um'?" Harry raises his brows expectantly. Argus comes over to inspect the situation, curling around Harry's bare feet. "Show up on my doorstep like a stray and all you've got to say is 'um'?"

"Oi, y'fuckin' prick," Louis breathes before he's stepping through the doorway, reaching up to slide his fingers into the hair at the back of Harry's head, and pulling him down to his level in a clumsy kiss.

It's not a particularly good kiss but Harry thinks it makes his top 5 anyway. Top 3, even. Not that he would ever admit it.

Louis is mindful of Argus at Harry's feet as he nudges the front door closed behind him, curling his fingers into Harry's hair tightly. He guides Harry back until he's against the wall, kissing easier and slower now, like he's got all the time in the world.

Harry doesn't know when exactly he looped his arms around Louis' waist.

When they finally separate mouths, Harry's eyes fall open to look over Louis' features, dazed.

"Date me, Harry Styles."

"How'd you find my house?"

"Niall. He said he wanted us to stop dancing around each other because he's got a bet to win. Think that was a joke though."

"Oh." The plastic wrapped around the flowers makes a crunching sound in Harry's fist as he flexes his fingers.

"Date me," Louis repeats.

Harry nods dumbly. "Yeah. I mean. You can take me out, I guess."

Louis smiles and something twists in Harry's gut. That's for him. Because of him.

What the hell?

Harry lets his arms fall to his sides and looks over to the couch, nodding his chin toward it in a small movement. "I'm watching The Winter Soldier. You can, like. If you want. I gotta go put these in water." He shakes the flowers a bit. Crunch.

Louis nods and steps over to the couch, looking around him as he takes a seat. Something about it makes Harry feel self conscious.

When Harry's done adjusting the flowers in a vase on his kitchen table, he returns to the living room to find Louis curled up with Argus, looking like a big kitten himself. Harry sits at the other end of the couch, not knowing what exactly to do with his hands. Or the rest of his body, for that matter.

It takes him a while to feel Louis' eyes on him but when he does, he turns to look. Harry's still curled up against the arm of the couch opposite Louis.

"I've had a crush on you since I first stepped foot into that stupid emergency room," he starts. "I was hoping, praying, you weren't the nurse Harry Styles I was meant to be asking after because I knew I'd make a fool of myself. And for the record, I knew how to start a bloody IV," Louis is talking as if the words have weighed on his chest for ages and Harry, he just.

He doesn't even say anything, just moves to crawl over to Louis, Argus hopping onto the floor in fear of being crushed as Harry leans in to kiss him with a hand propped against the arm of the couch behind his head. "You're so dumb," he whispers into Louis' mouth. "Annoyed the hell out of me every day. Was so relieved your last shift I could have cried."

Louis twists the fabric of Harry's shirt in his fists and pulls him back down into a kiss, harder this time, Louis' tongue gliding along Harry's bottom lip, asking for permission.

Harry allows Louis into his mouth and is rewarded with the wet velvety softness of Louis' own.

Shifting to get beneath Harry, Louis grunts softly into the kiss, humming when he has a knee at either side of Harry's hips.

Harry presses himself down between Louis' thighs, grinding into him as he shifts to nudge his chin with his nose, making space for himself to suck at Louis' neck. With Louis' mouth freed, he's moaning shamelessly above him with each slow roll of Harry's hips.

He's so hard in his sweats already, he'd probably be embarrassed if he wasn't already so out of his mind with the need to get off. Harry's hips grind down incessantly as soft noises spill from his lips against the skin of Louis' neck.

"Just like that, baby," Louis is saying, watching Harry with wide eyes as he meets each roll of his hips with one of his own. "Come for me."

That's all it takes for Harry to spill over into his pants. He rides it out erratically against Louis' hips then falls into a slow rhythm, working himself over until it hurts and he finds Louis' mouth once more, tongue moving languidly, his whole body in a post-orgasm state of slow.

They kiss long and lazy until Harry's brain brings itself back up to speed and he realizes Louis' hips are moving beneath him, his cock searching for relief with absolutely no assistance from Harry.

He pulls away from Louis' mouth, a string of spit between them as he goes. He moves down Louis' body to cup his cock through his jeans and Harry swears Louis' eyes roll back in his head. He grinds the heel of his palm against the bulge in leaden circles until he can't help but to free Louis' cock, lips aching for it.

Harry loves the weight of a fat cock on his tongue and he loves the ache he gets in his jaw afterwards. He loves saliva dribbling down his chin and loves the way just sucking balls into his mouth makes the person beneath him so powerless and vulnerable. To say he loves sucking cock would be an understatement.

He wraps his fingers around Louis' length, precome bubbling from his slit as he strokes slow, slow, slow.

"Harry. Harry, please," Louis gasps, fingers curling into his hair but not pushing him down.

Harry considers punishing him for all the shit he put him through. Considers taking his hands off of him altogether. Making him leave if he tries to touch himself.

But Harry wants Louis' cock in his mouth and he loves to treat himself, so.

Louis thinks he's going to cry when Harry finally envelops his cock within the soft heat of his mouth, slurping every time he pulls up.

Harry slides his hand up underneath Louis' shirt to tug at a nipple, twisting it between his thumb and index fingertip.

"I'm gonna fucking come, Harry, gonna."

Harry moans around him in response, and that's it for Louis.

Louis comes for ages it feels like and Harry takes it all, swallowing him down until Louis is pushing him away.

Harry pulls off and carefully tucks Louis back into his jeans, not bothering to do up his belt before crawling back up for a kiss, forcing Louis to taste himself on his mouth.

/

Louis doesn't leave and Harry doesn't make him leave.

Harry hasn't told Niall about them and they really didn't talk about telling anyone, didn't talk about much of anything for three days, didn't have time to talk between the fucking and sucking and sleeping. So now, with Louis standing in front of him and Niall in the middle of the ER, he doesn't know how to act.

Louis looks like he might reach for him and Harry doesn't know what to do. All Louis does is smile and brush his pinky against his as he goes by, though, which is. Harry's heart might explode.

When Louis' out the door, Harry makes a show of shuffling some papers around and grabs one, mumbling about the medic forgetting something as he rushes towards the ambulance bay. He might catch a sarcastic laugh from Niall but he's not sure. When he finds himself watching Louis cleaning out the rig, he clears his throat.

Louis looks up to him then, a smile creeping onto his face when he sees Harry. His hair is flopped over his eye and he looks ridiculous.

Harry climbs into the ambulance and tugs him into a bruising kiss by his collar. Louis' hands find Harry's hips immediately, pressing his thumbs into the pudge there that refuses to go, no matter how much cardio he does. When he pulls away, he tells Louis to be safe then slips out quickly, back into the ER.

Not long after that, Harry gets a call from registration. He answers, expecting Perrie to tell him about a new triage.

"Zero or a negative twelve!" Perrie shrieks into the phone.

Harry forgot about the camera in the ambulance bay. If he goes up to registration to play it back and record it on his phone, well. That's between him and Perrie.

Harry sends Louis the video with no caption.

/

They go out on a date.

They go to a little Thai restaurant across town then they grab froyo on the way home.

It's all. It's really lovely.

They're back at Louis' flat and Harry is half naked before they even get through the front door. He nearly falls over taking his boots off and Louis is helping him stay upright but not without cackling. He unbuttons his jeans then bends down carefully to pick Louis up over his shoulder.

Louis lays a smack against Harry's ass just before he's being laid out and undressed on his messy bed.

Harry is slopping lube over his first two fingers with a level of eagerness he didn't even know he could achieve post puberty. He rests his free hand over Louis' throat as he pushes his fingers into his heat and it's like he can actually see Louis falling apart. Louis' body reacts to him in a way no one else's ever has, rocks down into his fingers in an attempt to pull them in deeper.

When he gets the third finger, he thinks he might scream. Harry had been rubbing his inner thigh the whole drive home and if Louis hadn't felt so good, if it was anyone but Harry, maybe he would have mentioned how unsafe it was, made them stop.

Louis is so lost in his own thoughts, his brain only HARRY HARRY HARRY, that he whines out when he pulls away, no fingers in his arse and no giant hand on his throat. The loss is truly devastating.

Harry shushes him from where he stands at the side of the bed, pushing his jeans off.

It feels like forever before Harry is back on top of him, the weight of him between his thighs making Louis buck his hips.

"'M gonna fuck you, Lou," Harry is saying, slicking up his cock, and lining himself up between Louis' cheeks, gasping when the head gets caught on his rim. He pushes the tip inside and Louis is already shaking beneath him.

"You're so big, Harry, fuck." Louis is clutching at Harry's shoulders, pressing his nails into his skin harder with every inch until he feels balls against his arse, a groan of relief ripping through his chest. "Stay still. Jus'sa minute," he slurs.

Harry feels like he might die if he doesn't move in two seconds but he does his best, keeps still until Louis says it's okay to move, says he's okay to take it.

"Yeah," Louis says after a while. "Slow, Harry, please. Arse isn't going anywhere."

Harry moves.

In, slow, out, slow, in, slow, out, slow, in, slow, out, slow.

It feels like torture to have his cock inside of what might be the hottest and tightest arse of all time and not be able to ruin it, use it all up in the way he likes.

Louis leans up to kiss Harry and that makes his skin prickle a little less. "You can. I mean. Fuck me now. It's okay."

Harry watches Louis' face and gives an experimental snap of his hips. His mouth only falls open so he gives another and Louis screams out.

Harry begins fucking Louis in earnest. He fucks him hard and fast, hiding his face in his neck as he presses him down into the mattress, breath hot against his skin, already slick with sweat.

Louis is grunting every time Harry's hips make contact with the flesh of his arse, hands scrambling for anything to grab onto and after a minute, Harry is lifting up from the crook of Louis' neck to take both of his wrists in one of his hands, pinning them down above his head. And that's.

Louis' legs are wrapped around Harry's waist, toes curling against his lower back. It feels like the hardest thing he's ever done to keeps his eyes open, but he does, keeping them trained on the way Harry is moving over him, inside of him.

"Gone come on my cock, baby?" Harry says with a particularly good swivel of his hips, pressing against Louis in all of the right spots. He squeezes Louis' wrists and Louis knows it'll probably leave marks. "Look so good laid out like this."

Louis loves it, loves his body being at someone else's disposal. His cock is leaking onto his belly, aching to be touched.

Harry ducks down to latch on to Louis' collarbone, nipping and sucking at the flushed skin.

He keeps Louis' arms held above his head even when he comes apart beneath him, his release pooling on his belly as his body is writhing, contracting around Harry, bringing Harry right over the edge with him.

Harry fills him up, only releasing the hold on his wrists when he collapses on top of him, spent.

Louis' hands go straight for Harry's back, fingertips traveling over his sweaty skin as he speaks, hoarse. "So good, Harry."

Harry smacks a kiss onto Louis' chest before shifting his hips to pull out and moving down, down between Louis' thighs, taking him behind his knees, and pushing his legs up so his arse is in the air. "Fuck," is all he says when his eyes fall upon Louis' wrecked hole, his own come leaking out. That's all the convincing he needs for him to lean in and lap his tongue over his entrance, pushing it inside, getting a good taste of himself.

Louis screams above him, can't help it. Can't help it when he's already so, so sensitive and he's got a tongue in his arse. He replaces Harry's hands with his own at his knees which only proves to be a mistake because Harry is using his newly freed hands to push his cheeks apart, bury himself deeper inside of his heat.

Louis comes again because of course he does.

When Harry finally comes up for air, his cheeks and chin are shiny with drool and he can't even make it back up to the pillows, just makes a home for himself between Louis' hips, falling asleep with his cheek dangerously close to a pool of come.

/

Everyone finds out.

Not that it was a secret, but. Everyone finds out.

Harry posted one, count it, ONE, photo of Argus in Louis' arms on Instagram and Niall went out of his mind.

The first time Louis walked into the ER after Niall told everyone that Harry was "finally getting laid", it was all whistles and clapping.

The ER staff teased him for the rest of the night, said they couldn't decide who turned more red, Louis or Harry.

/

They'd been dating for three months when they decided to officially move in together. They knew it was fast but Louis' lease was nearly up and he was always at Harry's anyway, so.

Harry was sufficiently chewed out by Gemma over FaceTime as soon as he gave her the news.

"What are you thinking, moving in together during the honeymoon phase? Are you dumb? In a month, you'll hate everything about him!" Gemma exclaimed.

Harry could only watch on as she called for their mum to join her, smacked his hand over his eyes while he listened to her tell her what he'd "gone and done".

"Oh, Gems, let him be," he heard his mum say, then parted his fingers to peek at his phone, only to find her smiling at him through the camera. "You like him a lot, baby?"

Harry just nods his head, hand sliding off of his face and falling into his lap. "Love him," he corrects.

He chooses to ignore Gemma shaking her head, knows that in her mind she'll always be his tough big sister who needs to protect him from bullies on the schoolyard.

"Then I'm happy for you and I can't wait to meet him," she said.

Due to everyone's schedules, it's another month before they're able to set up Mission: Meet The Parents, as Louis had so affectionately named it.

Harry meets Louis' family the same night Louis meets Harry's family. They thought it would be easier, just to do it all at once, have a big party, get it over with.

It wasn't even an hour in and already everything was going to shit. Ernie had taken a fall and scraped his knee while running around the yard with Doris, Daisy and Phoebe taking photos of each other while they were meant to be keeping an eye on them. Gemma somehow managed to spill Lottie's foundation all over a couch cushion while she was looking through her make up bag, and Argus was forced to stay in the bedroom because Felicite was apparently allergic to cats.

Gemma and Louis have yet to exchange more than a polite hello but she eyes him suspiciously any chance she gets.

Dan and Robin are in the garage because Robin said that Dan just needed to see Harry's Benz, even when Dan insisted that he didn't know anything about cars.

Harry's mum was intent on taking over in the kitchen, the meal being the one thing Harry felt he had control over. Then Louis' mum joined her and they somehow finished a bottle of wine between just the two of them while cooing at Harry and Louis, so distracted that they'd let the dinner rolls burn.

Harry excuses himself, says he needs the bathroom, and is half tempted to just climb out the window and go, come back later when he's allowed to bake chicken in his own kitchen.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting on the toilet seat for when Louis opens the door without knocking. He never really does, anyway, and Harry's fallen into the habit of just leaving the door open for him.

"Look who I found hiding under the bed," Louis says, and Harry notices Argus in his arms.

He sets him down atop the counter and Argus curls up in the sink.

Harry doesn't look up, only hums in response.

"Like father, like son, I guess." Louis laughs as he steps forward, crouching down in front of Harry, and dropping a kiss onto his nose. "Everything okay?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Everything's gone bad. I always wanted a big family and now they're all out there and nothing's going right and the rolls are burnt and I don't know what to do."

Louis reaches up so slide his hands onto Harry's cheeks, a scoff in his throat. "No offense, love, but you're being a bit dramatic. If you think this is bad, you should see us at Christmas," he jokes.

Harry furrows his brow and smacks his palms against his knees. "Heyyyyyyyyyy," he drags.

"Don't 'hey' me, you're being a twat. Everybody's having a great time. The worst thing that could happen tonight is Gemma kills me but there are too many witnesses so I don't think that'll happen." Louis is smiling, the corners of his eyes going all crinkly, and Harry loves him. Harry loves him so much. "Wanna hear a story?"

Harry nods his head so Louis talks.

He tells him about when he first started in the ER, how he asked his mum about Harry, asked her if she knew anything about him.

"She's been properly obsessed with you for ages, Harry. Asked if you'd fallen in love with me yet, even way back when you hated me. Got all the girls to tease me about it whenever I'd come around," Louis barks out a laugh at the memory. "One time, she was making tea, you know, real normal, then just turns to me and goes 'I saw Harry at the time clock last week'. The woman is insufferable when it comes to you, honestly."

Harry doesn't know what to say to any of that so he just says, "I never hated you. Always admired your bum."

They fall into silence and sit there like that for a minute. Harry hears a meow to his right so he turns his head to Argus and sighs. "I am being a twat, aren't I?"

At that, Louis stands and draws Harry up by his hand, pressing kisses onto his knuckles. "C'mon, drama queen, time to make an appearance."

The rest of the night runs smoothly.

/

"Happy anniversary, baby!"

Louis is shouting. Why is Louis shouting?

Harry cracks an eye open to check his phone for the time but his limbs are all clumsy with sleep and all he really ends up doing is slapping his phone onto the floor.

"Come to bed," Harry says, smacking his lips, and he can hear Louis laughing.

All of a sudden, Harry's being rolled onto his back, and he feels a weight settling over his thighs so he gives in and opens his eyes, blinking away the blur until he can make out Louis' features.

"Happy anniversary," he says again, smile plastered on his face.

Harry's hands find their way to Louis' thighs and he's realizing that Louis is naked. He and his cock suddenly feel much more awake than they did thirty seconds ago.

"Well happy anniversary to you, too, but I don't know how you can be so chipper after working a forty-eight."

His fingers have a mind of their own the way they travel over the skin of Louis' thick thighs, noting the way his skin feels clean beneath his touch, like he showered without him.

"'Cause I get to come home to you, of course," Louis is saying, soft as he reaches out to trace over Harry's collar bone, then down his arm until he's able to grab onto his hand. "Feel me," he says as he shifts up onto his knees, pulling Harry's hand beneath him to his arse.

Harry allows Louis to guide him until his fingertips are pressed to his wet hole. He pushes inside with no difficulty at all and his cock twitches with interest.

"Did the best I could on me own," Louis sighs out, cheeks red.

Harry doesn't take his eyes off of Louis as he pushes his fingers into his heat, his free hand smacking around the nightstand for lube. "So hot and wet for me, love, so good."

It feels like it happens in slow motion, Harry kicking the blankets off of him, slicking himself up, and watching Louis line himself up then sink down onto his cock.

"I love you," Louis gasps, wiggling his hips, getting acclimated to the stretch of Harry's cock filling him up. "Love you so much."

Harry digs his nails into the backs of Louis' hips, doing his very best to keep still, knows Louis will move when he's ready.

It feels like the greatest gift he's ever been given when Louis leans forward, the heels of his palms digging into his chest, and begins lifting himself up only to slide back down, pressing himself flush against Harry's hips. "That's it, baby, fuck yourself on my cock."

Louis falls into a rhythm, his fingers ghosting over the familiar terrain of Harry's chest, nonsense words falling from his lips between moans.

Harry reaches around Louis to where his cock is disappearing into his heat over and over again, feeling how he fills him up, how he's stretched around him.

"Gonna marry you," Louis slurs out, tearing Harry out of his trance. "Gonna love you for the rest of my life."

The noise Harry makes at that can only be described as guttural, his hands flying up to Louis' face only to pull him down into a sloppy kiss, their tongues sliding together slowly, a stark contrast to the pace Louis' hips have set.

Louis gasps into Harry's mouth as Harry's fingers slide back into the soft strands of Louis' hair to give a harsh tug that has him coming untouched, stripes of come landing all the way up to Harry's chest.

"Fuck, holy fuck," Harry says, rolling them over and sliding out of Louis' hole in one fluid motion, wrapping his fingers around his cock instead, squeezing himself just below the head.

Harry shivers and Louis just nods, knows.

He fists his length, working himself over quickly, "gonna marry you" playing over and over in his ears as he scans his eyes over the man beneath him, red down to his chest and beads of sweat along his hairline. Louis slips his fingers up behind Harry's balls and has him coming, thick strands landing across Louis' hips and cock, hot even against his overheated skin.

Louis closes his eyes and Harry just watches him for a few seconds or a few minutes, he doesn't know, just stays kneeled there, panting.

"You really wanna marry me?" He finally says.

When Louis hears him, he reaches for his hands, pulls him down on top of his body even though it feels like he might have a heatstroke. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Harry's quiet for so long that Louis thinks he's gone back to sleep.

"Ready when you are," is the last thing Louis hears before he's falling asleep.

/

There's nothing in the world Harry can equate with the feeling of being told something's happened to someone that he loves.

It feels like slow motion, like when the pixies are frozen midair in Harry Potter.

The tech phone was ringing relentlessly and Niall was in the bathroom so Harry was the one to answer the call. Of bloody course he was.

"Emergency department, this is Harry."

The way Zayn spoke, it's like he'd never seen anything so scary. The way he was practically screaming, "Harry, open up a room, Louis' been shot, we're a minute out" into the phone over the sound of sirens, is just.

He'll never forget it.

Harry's hands were shaking so hard, he could barely hang up the phone let alone start an IV.

"GSW, one minute out," he called to the ER. Harry was barking orders to anyone who would listen, get everyone, get everything.

Niall had to hold him back when the gurney was being wheeled in, said he couldn't help Louis like that, crying so much he could barely see, whole body shaking. He was useless when Louis needed him the most.

Louis' vitals weren't stable enough for him to be transferred to a trauma center, he wouldn't have made the trip, not even by helicopter.

That's how Harry finds himself in the OR waiting room surrounded by firemen and police, going over the story again and again in his head.

Apparently they were called out for a domestic disturbance and the police found the lady had been beaten up pretty badly, needed medics on scene. The man had supposedly ran off.

The lady didn't want to go to the ER, didn't want to file a police report.

Zayn said that Louis was patching her up in the back of the ambulance, telling her the standard shit. Any nausea or prolonged headaches, head into the ER. Any extra swelling or signs of infection, head into the ER.

How the fuck does someone with a gun just slip by a bunch of cops.

Zayn said the man ran up to the back of the rig and was screaming at her and he pulled out the gun so quickly that no one could do anything.

Louis shielded her with his body the best he could.

He's startled back into the now when Zayn is squeezing his knee. He finds the room's cleared out a bit, wonders how long he'd been in his head.

Harry can't remember if he told Louis that he loved him before he left for work that night.

Jay is busting into the room, the loudest anyone had been since Louis was sent to surgery.

Harry stands and they're in each other's arms in less than a second.

"Anything? Anything yet?" She's crying into his shoulder and all Harry can do is shake his head and hold on.

/

It's hours later and the only people left in the waiting room are Harry and Louis' family, save for the babies who've been dropped off with Louis' nan. The sun's come up but it doesn't really matter.

The door is opening quietly and a tired-looking surgeon is stepping into the room, glancing around as everyone straightens up, expectant.

"We were able to get the bullet out of his abdomen," the surgeon is nodding his head and speaking in a tone that one is only able to adopt when they deliver messages like this so often. "He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine, eventually. I expect him to make a full recovery. He's asleep right now."

"Can we see him?" Lottie says from somewhere behind Harry.

"If you all would like to pop your head in and see him for a minute, I'm sure that would be fine. He's being moved over to the ICU as we speak," is all he says before he's turning to leave the room.

Harry stays behind and sends his family home while Louis' siblings are in the room. He kisses his mum and Gemma goodbye, gives Robin a hug, and tells them that he'll let them know if anything changes.

Harry is still sitting there when Louis' family leaves, Jay popping a kiss onto his cheek. "Love you," she whispers before herding everyone down the hall.

He's sat there in silence for another 45 minutes until he's finally able to work up the courage to stand and head over to the ICU. He badges himself in and checks with the nurse's station. A nurse he sometimes gives report to, Leigh-Anne, points to a room directly across from them, offering a small smile.

Harry's shaking by the time he passes through the doorway and he clicks the door shut behind him before falling into the seat at Louis' bedside.

It's surreal to see Louis like this, unconscious and hooked up to machines. Harry cries, now. He can't quite tell if he's crying tears of relief or of anger as he takes Louis' hand, squeezing his fingers.

"Always have to be a fucking hero," Harry manages between sobs. "So stupid."

/

Harry only leaves Louis' bedside once, to go home and shower. When he gets back, Niall's in the room, standing next to a nurse who's taking Louis' vitals and Harry gives him a weak smile.

After a few minutes of silence, the nurse excuses herself and Niall claps him on the back.

"How're you holding up?" Niall says, looking over Harry's face. Harry was shocked when he saw himself in the mirror at home, doesn't think he'd ever looked so bad.

"I'm okay, I mean. Just glad he's got a pulse. Be better when he wakes up." It's been two days and Louis hasn't even blinked his eyes open.

Niall nods his head and squeezes Harry's shoulder before bringing his hands back down to his side. "A couple of us, we filled out those forms. The ones to donate PTO. You know, so you can stay home with him while he recovers."

Harry was going to stay home with Louis whether he was getting paid or not but he thanks Niall anyway. "I love you, man," he says.

Niall's grin is too much, Harry can't even imagine his own face doing that. "I love you too," Niall leans up on his toes and presses a kiss to the side of Harry's head. "I've got to get going, headed to the coast today."

Harry nods his head, voice soft when he says, "Have fun," then Niall is gone and it's just him and Louis again.

Dropping into his seat, he pulls his laptop from his bag on the floor and begins going through his emails, telling Louis about the mess he walked in on when he went home, how Argus must have lost his damn mind.

He doesn't find the one he's looking for for an hour but he perks up when he does. Two years of sent emails.

"I know your evaluation is meant to be confidential, but you're asleep so I don't know if it counts," Harry clears his throats before he continues. " _For the past month, I've had paramedic intern Louis Tomlinson under my direct supervision, and it's clear he has a passion for what he does. I've watched him pick up tips and tricks from our ER staff and learn how to comfort even the most hysterical of a patient's family members while still getting his job done efficiently. Louis Tomlinson is bright and has exactly what I love to see in a medic when they're bringing a patient in: he really makes it clear that the patient's care is his top priority_." After that it's really just a bunch of questions where he had to rate Louis out of 5.

He reads it over again, silently this time, and tears are rolling down his cheek. He was absolutely smitten.

/

Harry doesn't remember falling asleep but he's being woken up by the click of the door and footsteps.

He straightens up in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, didn't realize I--"

Harry's met with the sight of a tall woman, thin and sunken, a bandage above her eyebrow, brown hair pulled back into a bun, a scarf around her neck covering most of what he can tell is a dark bruise. They watch each other for a few moments, Harry's grip tightening on the arms of his chair. He nods in lieu of a greeting.

She looks down to her feet, the wall, wringing her hands while avoiding Harry's eyes. "I'm, um. I should go," she says.

"No, no, stay," Harry grits out, knows anger towards her, a victim herself, is irrational. "He's been asleep since."

She nods her head and it's a full minute before she steps up to the side of Louis' bed opposite Harry.

Suddenly, she's crying and shaking her head and looking up to Harry with an open mouth as if she wants to say something but can't find the words.

Harry turns his head away, can't look at her, closes his eyes and listens to her sniffle across the room.

"He gave me his number, said if I ever. If I ever needed help, he'd get it for me," she sputters, wiping at her cheeks.

"He's going to be okay," is all he says when he's finally able to look at her, doesn't know who he's trying to convince.

It falls silent between them until she moves to reach into her bag as she steps around the bed and Harry flinches because of course he does, but all she pulls out is an envelope. She holds it out towards him and he takes it, looking to her with a raised brow.

"Just a letter," she explains, "don't really have anything I could give him to thank him or to apologize, nothin' big enough." Like that, she's going for the door.

"Hey, what's your name?" Harry says, sliding the letter onto the table.

She shrugs her shoulders, speaking a quick "Jane", and then she's gone. Clever.

/

The next day, Harry's reading aloud at Louis' bedside and his head shoots up to the monitor when he hears the beep of Louis' heart rate picking up. The book is dropping onto the floor as he scoots up, his chair smacking against the wheels of the bed.

Louis is awake.

"I'm alive," is the first thing he says, voice rough with disuse.

It takes a second for Harry to comprehend that Louis is saying it because he's reassuring him instead of saying it as a self-realization.

"Oi, don't cry, love," Louis is saying. Harry didn't even realize that he was crying. "I'm high as hell, can't feel a thing."

/

Louis is discharged from the ICU a week later and he's clutching Jane's letter in his hand as he's wheeled out of the hospital, hasn't really set it down since Harry gave it to him.

/

After three months of bandages, pain pills, and antibiotics, Louis is given the okay to go back to work, having healed up beautifully.

Harry smiles when he's supposed to, thanks the doctor, and lets Louis drive them home.

The thing is, Louis is excited to go back to work. He thinks his scar is cool, can't wait to show the guys at the firehouse. He jokes about this being exactly what he needed to start up his rap career.

Harry is having an internal panic attack.

Even if Louis acts tough, he can't hide the fact that nightmares wake him up and the fear of nightmares keeps him awake.

Surely he can't ask Louis to give up his career just because Harry's scared he might lose him on an emergency call. What if he walks into a situation more dangerous than this was? What if he doesn't get to walk away from it next time? Harry doesn't know what he'd do, wouldn't be able to handle all of this again.

"Hey, you okay over there?" Louis asks, squeezing Harry's knee. "Awful quiet."

They're stopped in the driveway and Harry doesn't remember any of the ride home. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted," Harry nods his head. "Happy for you," he adds before climbing out of the car and using his hip to close the door behind him.

Louis is following after him, tangling their fingers when he catches up, and smacking a wet kiss onto Harry's cheek. "Let's take a nap."

So they do.

When Harry wakes up, the room is dark, but he can tell from Louis' breathing that he's awake. He slips his hand up underneath Louis' shirt to ghost his fingertips over Louis' scar, the feeling of the raised tissue underneath his fingers making him shiver.

"I'm not going to fall apart, you know," Louis whispers and Harry is yanking his hand away from Louis like he's on fire, rolling over onto his back.

"I know," he mumbles.

"You don't have to treat me like I am, then." If Louis' voice wasn't so soft, Harry would think he was being scolded.

Harry feels more brave in the dark, feels like if he can't see Louis' eyes, he can say how he feels.

"I'm afraid, Lou. I can't. I can't do that again. I'm so afraid for you to go back to work."

"You don't think I am? I'm afraid to do anything, Harry. I can't even sleep to get away from it, it's all right fucking there in my dreams." Louis snaps, tone vicious.

Harry's never been talked to like that before, not by Louis, anyway, so he stays quiet, closing his eyes in an attempt at not crying, not making a fool of himself.

Harry can't see Louis turn onto his side but he can feel his weight shift on the mattress, then he's being pulled into Louis' arms. "I'm sorry, Harry, that wasn't fair, I'm sorry," he whispers into Harry's hair.

Harry winds his arms around Louis, holding on tight.

"I just. I love you so much," Harry says into Louis' neck. "I love you," he repeats. "More than anything."

/

Louis goes into therapy the same week he goes back to work.

Things are business as usual after a while.

Sometimes Louis asks Harry to go to therapy with him.

It's two months before Louis sleeps a whole night through.

/

"Where are we going?" Harry asks, for what might just be the millionth time.

It's their two year anniversary and Louis won't give anything up, not even a hint.

Louis had begged for the keys to the Benz and when Harry said no, not until he knows what's going on, Louis had gotten on his knees, and well. Now he has the keys to the Benz and they've been on the road for two hours.

"I'm not cracking, Styles," Louis calls, looking over to him with a smirk. "Almost there, I promise!"

Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, doing his best to look angry.

"You look like a puppy, stop that."

Harry slides his lower lip out to pout harder.

He's still pouting when the car finally rolls to a stop and Louis is climbing out, jogging around to get Harry's door for him, offering his hand. It takes all of two seconds for Harry's mouth to find a grin and he's climbing out of the car, fingers intertwining with Louis'.

"Do I get to know now?" Harry asks as Louis leads him up a grassy hill, squeezing Louis' fingers for emphasis.

"Um," he drags out the 'm' until they're at the top of the hill, looking to Harry with a wide smile, eyes going crinkly at the edges. "Yes. Absolutely."

Harry looks at him with an inquisitive brow until Louis is pointing him in the direction of a wedding arch decorated with white carnations set up in the grass, rows of chairs full of people, their families by closer inspection, set up at either side of a long white runner.

Lottie spots them and waves, so then rows of heads are being turned in their direction. People are cheering and clapping but Harry doesn't get it.

When Harry turns his head to look at Louis, he's down on one knee, holding a ring out.

"No way!" Harry shouts, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

Louis looks like he's doing his best not to laugh as he takes Harry's left hand. "Ready when you are?" He asks, brows raised.

Harry is nodding his head before he even realizes it and Louis slides the band onto his finger. "Ready when you are," he agrees. "Prick."

Louis really can't help but to bark out a laugh at that, standing upright, and pulling Harry towards the altar, towards the smiling faces of their family and friends.

They get married.

Niall wins a lot of money.

 


End file.
